Indicia applied permanently to articles of clothing and other textiles have become very popular. Fanciful indicia, such as logos, slogans, college names, sports team names and sayings, are now commonplace. As a result, screen printing has become very popular. Large, commercial operations screen printing textiles are common today.
Indicia can be one or more colors. Typically, a screen printing machine has at least one station for each color employed. For example, a design incorporating two colors will have at least two printing stations, one for each color. A design employing eight colors will have at least eight stations. Each station generally includes a printing head, which supports a single screen, the ink to be used at that particular station and a mechanism for applying the ink to the textile. Each color is carried by a single screen. The textile to be screened travels from printing station to printing station by one of a number of methods, such as a chain or a rigid arm. The textile is usually carried by a metal pallet, pallet support, flat bed, or platen. Common printing machines include turret, oval and linear type machines. In addition to printing stations, there may also be curing stations to heat and set the inks placed on the textile or substrate.
In the screen printing process, a stencil screen is typically blocked (called “masked” in the industry) to embody the desired indicia and is then placed over the item to be printed. Ink of one color is then added to the screen surface and flooded onto the indicia by a flood bar of conventional design. The ink may be of any type well-known in the industry for screen printing. After the ink is flooded onto the screen, the ink is squeegeed through the screen interstices onto the item, leaving ink of the desired color where the interstices in the screen are unblocked. The squeegee can be of any type known in the art.
After the item is printed on, it is moved to a station where one or more operators transfer the article to a drying rack, conveyor surface leading to a dryer, or the like. This requires quick and deft handling by the operator because the cycling of the printing machine may print a shirt every four to six seconds. Further, as the articles are typically adhered to the platen with an adhesive, the article must be lifted at an angle to break the adhesive seal without smudging the print on the article.
Unfortunately, operators, bystanders, and others are sometimes injured while working with or near the machine when it is in operation. This is sometimes caused by inattentiveness and/or failure to appreciate the possible dangers associated with printing machines when they are being operated. The present invention provides a system that stops all printing activities when a person is in an unauthorized zone, and in danger of potential harm.